Love Hotel Relationship
by Rokugatsu SasuNaru
Summary: Langsung apdet 2 chapter Chapter3: naruto pakai baju maid? Ide dari siotak mesum sasuke Chapter4: special lemon edition Bad summary, langsung baca saja chapter4 end...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto si Pemuda imut yang ceria, dijodohkan dengan Sasuke seorang anak direktur pemilik banyak love hotel di Konoha? Naruto pemuda yang masih polos itu akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke yang otaknya mesum. Cerita FF ini diambil dari Komik karya Asami Sensei, dan sedikit rombakan sesuka hati Roku (Huahahahaha)

Cekibroottt…..

LOVE HOTEL RELATIONSHIP

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Miyabi Asami

Author : Rokugatsu

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Humor (gagal)

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : YAOI (always), Humor gagal, bikin muntah, EYD abal, typos, Dan Lupa Lagi  
Roku g bisa bikin cerita yg baik dan benar Gomenne Reader (bungkuk dalam-dalam)

Love Hotel adalah hotel yang biasa disewa oleh pasangan untuk bercin- Opps, kegiatan penting yang dilakukan oleh sepasang muda mudi. Dan sekarang disini lah tokoh utama kita terjebak, disebuah kamar VIP love hotel yang bertemakan Flower Garden Room. Tokah Utama kita kali ini, Namikaze Naruto pemuda manis berkulit Tan, bermata biru secerah langit siang tanpa awan, dan jangan lupakan tiga garis dipipi chubby pemuda ini membuatnya terlihat semakin manis yang saat ini kondisinya sedang pundung dipojokan meratapi nasibnya.

_**Flasback on**_

____**ROYAL PRINCE HOTEL 10.00PM_**_

"_Naru, apa kau tidak mempunyai pakaian yang lebih formal?" Tanya sang Ayah, Namikaze Minato sembari memandang anaknya sang tokoh utama cerita kali ini. Dan yang ditanya malah asik mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya yang sedang mengenakan headphone._

"_Naru?" Naruto masih mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya_

"_NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" panggil Minato dengan nada rendah sambil mengeluarkan aura suram, merasa ada aura suram Narutopun melepaskan headphonenya._

"_ada apa ini? Kenapa auranya sangat suram?" Naruto menoleh kekanan dan kekiri bahasa gaulnya celingukan, dan menyadari ternyata aura tersebut datang dari ayah. Naruto menelan ludahnya "Ada apa Tou-chan?"_

"_tarik napas, buang, tarik napas, buang" gumam Minato yang mencoba menghilangkan aura suram disekitarnya kemudian tersenyum "Naru, apa kau tidak mempunyai pakaian yang lebih formal?"_

"_Ara, memangnya kenapa dengan pakaianku sekarang Tou-chan? Apa aku terlihat aneh? Menurutku aku terlihat keren saat ini" jawab Naruto narsis. Saat ini Naruto mengenakan kaos hitam yang dipadukan dengan sweater orange celana jins hitam agak gobrong, dengan headphone besar menggantung di lehernya ._

"_Tapi menurut Tou-chan, pakaianmu kurang sopan Naru"  
"Kurang sopan bagaimana Tou-chan, akukan memakai sweater lengan panjang" bantah Naruto, karena menurutnya sopan itu menggunakan pakaian yang tertutup. Benar juga sih_

"_Ada yang ingin Tou-chan kenalkan padamu Naru"  
__**'ingin dikenalkan?' **__batin Naruto_

_Cklek_

"_Hai Minato!" sapa seorang pria berumur sekitar 40an bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ternyata didalam ruangan yang didatangi oleh Naruto dan keluarga sudah ada yang menunggu mereka. Pria berumur 40an yang menyapa Minato, seorang pemuda berambut model pantat bebek, dan seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang yang sedang tersenyum._

"_Kenalkan, ini teman dekat Tou-chan, Paman Fugaku dan ini putranya, Sasuke" ujar Minato, kemudian pemuda yang bernama Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat kearah Naruto  
__**'Keren'**__ Naruto terpesona dengan ketampanan Sasuke (Roku jg terpesona #plakk)_

"_Kamu Naruto ya?" Tanya Sasuke dan kemudian "Pluk.." tangan Sasuke mendarat diatas Kesejatian Naruto, semua yang ada diruangan itu kaget  
"Hn, Kecil" gumam Sasuke dan langsung dibalas teriakan cetar mengglegar dari Naruto "APA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? BARU PERTAMA KETEMU SUDAH BERANI SEKALI!"_

_Sasuke saat itu langsung menutup telinganya "Cih Berisik, Kamu belum dengar ya? Kamu itu calon tunanganku?"_

'_**Tu.. Tunangan?!' **__teriak batin Naruto_

"_Kyaaa… Kami dulu sudah berjanji mau menjodohkan anak-anak kami" teriak dua orang wanita yang ternyata ibu dari Naruto-Sasuke dan mereka Fujoshi… (kyaa…. #roku ikutan teriak kegirangan)_

"_APA! Aku tidak mau, lagipula Kaa-chan tahukan kalau aku sudah punya pacar" balas Naruto tak terima kalau dirinya dijodohkan dengan seorang pemuda, ingat itu PE-MU-DA, mesum lagi._

"_Hei Naru-chan, apa kamu tidak senang punya tunangan ganteng dan calon pewaris love hotel terkenal?" Tanya Kushina –Ibu Naruto- dengan sedikit merayu Naruto agar mau bertunangan dengan Sasuke_

"_Jangan bercanda Kaa-chan, mana mungkin aku mau dengan anak maniak seks seperti dia!" teriak Naruto sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan nistanya.  
"Apa maksudmu menunjuk-nunjukku seperti itu, Dobe?" Sasuke tak terima dirinya yang ganteng permanen itu ditunjuk-tunjuk dengan nista oleh Naruto  
"Kau… siapa yang kau panggil Dobe hah? TEME!" balas Naruto_

"_Aduuhh, bagaimana ini, kita harus membuat mereka rukun" Minato panik karena Naruto dan Sasuke saling adu mulut dan "puk" (itu lho, yang kalo org jepang dapet ide, yg tangan'a saling ngadu, roku ga tau jelasin tangannya gimana)Fugaku mendapatkan ide.  
"Bagaimana kalau mereka tinggal bersama supaya bisa saling mengenal?"  
"Nice, Fugaku"  
"Baiklah, Pakai love hotelku selama satu minggu"_

'_**Lo-love hotel!?'**__ batin Naruto terguncang sejenak kemudian "KALIAN BERSEKONGKOL, POKOKNYA AKU.." kata-kata Naruto terputus karena Sasuke bergumam "Menarik"  
__**'apa?' **__batin Naruto tak percaya ternyata Sasuke Menyetujuinya, Sasuke menyeringgai dan berjalan mendekati Naruto  
"Baru kali ini ada yang berani menghinaku, aku bisa menaklukan rubah ini dalam satu minggu"_

"_Ja-Jangan bercanda!" teriak Naruto langsung melarikan diri, namun dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap dan Menggendong Naruto ala Karung Beras (Cie… Sasuke biasa jadi kuli panggul beras dipasar #plakk)_

"_Aku pinjam putra paman selama seminggu" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis didepan Minato, yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk "Mohon bantuannya"_

_**Flashback off**_

Saat ini Sasuke sedang mandi, dan Naruto masih pundung dipojokan sambil mengingat kembali kejadian yang menimpa dirinya hari ini  
**'OOhh Dewa Jashin, kenapa ini semua terjadi padakuuu….!'** Teriak Naruto dalam batin sambil mencengkram kepalanya. Naruto beranjak dari tempat pundungannya mencoba mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari kamar itu  
**'Aku harus keluar dari sini, kalau tidak lari dari tempat ini dia bisa merapeku. Tapi bagaimana? Jendelanya tidak bisa dibuka, diluar ada penjaga, apa ada cara- eh, ada remote? Apa mungkin remote ini kunci untuk keluar? Tombolnya banyak sekali, sudahlah tekan yang mana saja' **Naruto mencoba menekan salah satu tombol remote itu dan, sekat kamar mandi berubah jadi transparan. Terlihatlah Sasuke yang sedang berada dibawah guyuran shower

"Gyaa kelihatan, bagaimana ini, harus pencet tombol yang mana?" gumam Naruto panik, dan kemudian malah memperhatikan Sasuke yang menikmati guyuran shower (Roku nosebleend). Tubuh Sasuke yang atletis, kulit yang putih mulus, rambut basahnya yang terlihat erotis, benar-benar sempurna, tak ada celanya sama sekali. Pandangan Naruto perlahan-lahan turun kebawah dan terlihat kesejatian Sasuke dan Naruto langsung blushing **'Gyaa, lihat apa aku ini'** batin Naruto sambil menutupi wajahnya

'**pokoknya harus keluar' **Naruto kembali mencoba menekan salah satu tombol dan hasilnya lampunya berubah jadi warna pink, Naruto kesal dan akhirnya membanting remote itu diatas kasur. Salah satu tobol terpencet ketika Naruto membanting remote ke atas kasur, TV menyala dan menampilkan sebuah video porno. Naruto semakin panik, dan kebetulan Sasuke sudah selesai mandi

"Jadi semuanya sudah siap ya?" Sasuke menjalan mendekat kearah sudut kasur yang sedang diduduki oleh Naruto. "Oh, ini ya, seri ahli ikebana. Bagus lho" komentar Sasuke melihat video yang sedang berjalan.

"A-Aku tidak mau melihat" Naruto berusaha mengelak, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV

Sasuke menyeringgai, kemudian langsung menindih Naruto "Jangan pura-pura polos, sebenarnya kamu ingin aku 'peluk' kan? Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Naruto dengan nada rendahnya

"Itu tidak benar! Lepaskan!" Naruto berusaha berontak dalam tindihan Sasuke

"Aku bisa membuatmu senang lebih dari pacarmu" Sasuke berbisik sekaligus menjilat telinga Naruto

"Ti-Tidak mau! Dengan pacarku pun aku belum pernah ciuman!" Naruto masih berontak, kamudian Sasuke menyeringgai sambil menjilat bibirnya, dan menyatukan kedua lengan Naruto keatas, mencengkramnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan Sasuke yang bebas menyentuh dagu Naruto

"Hoo, kalau begitu aku yang pertama, 'pertamamu' semuanya" Bisik Sasuke sambil membuka mulut Naruto dan langsung memasukkan lidanya kedalam mulut Naruto. Mengobrak-abrik mulut Naruto, mengabsen deretan gigi putih Naruto, menggelitik langit-langit mulut Naruto, dan mengajak lidah Naruto bertarung. Naruto yang tidak bisa bergerak untuk berontak akhirnya menggigit bibir Sasuke, dan Sasuke langsung melepas ciuman paksa itu.

"Aduh, kau…" Sasuke menyetuh bibirnya yang terluka, dan Naruto langsung melempar barang-barang yang ada didekatnya kearah Sasuke

"Jangan dekat-dekat aku TEME! Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, akan aku gigit lidahmu sampai putus!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengusap bibirnya, terlihat tubuh Naruto sedikit gemetar. Sasuke menyadari jika tubuh Naruto gemetar, terkejut sejenak kemudian kembali dengan tampang stoicnya dengan sedikit seringgaian dibibirnya.

"Yah, masih banyak waktu. Lagipula aku tidak sabar melihat kebencianmu itu berubah menjadi kenikmatan" ujar Sasuke sembari menjilat luka dibibirnya.

-Skip-

"Ini tas dari rumahmu" Sasuke memberikan sebuah tas dan "seett" Naruto menarik tas itu lumayan kasar dari tangan Sasuke. Naruto langsung membuka tas, mengeluarkan isinya dan jreng jreng jreng isinya adalah baju #plakk (iyalah isinya baju, masa isinya bom).

Naruto merapikan baju dengan wajah cemberut yang justru membuatnya semakin manis (#kyaa) dan Sasuke dari tadi memandangi punggung Naruto (perhatian, saat ini posisi Sasuke ada diatas kasur)

"Hoi, Dobe!" Panggil Sasuke seenaknya dan yang panggil menoleh kebelakang dengan raut wajah kesalnya "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi Te-" Naruto tercengang saat ini Sasuke naked tekankan kata NAKED dan tubuh Sasuke hanya tertutup selimut dari pinggang keatas eh kebalik, pinggang kebawah (#ehehehehe)

"Ayo tidur" ajak Sasuke seenak rambut pantat bebeknya  
"Aarrghh, kenapa buka baju?" Naruto langsung memunggungi Sasuke dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya yang blushing  
"Kamu juga copot, ayo copot!" Sasuke berusaha membuka baju Naruto, namun ditepis secara kasar oleh Naruto. "Tidur sendiri sana!" teriak Naruto sembari mengambil bantal dan langsung membekap kepala Sasuke. Naruto langsung meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja membiarkan bantal itu dikepala Sasuke dan beranjak menuju sofa untuk tidur

'**Sakura…. Besok bahas dengan Sakura, dia pasti akan menolongku kan?' **batin Naruto berharap jika kekasihnya pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya keluar dari masalah pertunangannya dengan Sasuke

_Skip_

Bla bla bla bla (#opo seh)

"begitu deh jadinya, jahat banget kan Sakura-chan!? Aarrghh menyebalkan!" Teriak Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri (#roku maunya Naru jambak rambut Sakura). Naruto menceritakan kejadian kemarin secara lengkap pada Sakura, kecuali kejadian ia dicium oleh si mesum Sasuke. Kan malu donk kalo ciuman pertamanya diambil secara paksa, sama cowok lagi, mau ditaruh dimana kejantan- Oopss harga diri maksudnya.

"Naruto dengar, kita putus saja ya" Ujar Sakura seenak jidat jenongnya. Bak kena petir disiang bolong, Naruto tercengang mendengar Sakura yang begitu mudahnya berkata 'putus' disaat dirinya berusaha mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sakura, tapi Sakura malah lebih memilih putus.

"Aku menjawab 'oke' waktu kamu bilang suka, tapi aku tidak mau terlibat hal yang merepotkan ini. Ternyata cowok yang biasa saja sudah cukup, sudah ya" Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Oia perlu diketahui Namikaze Naruto adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato yang merupakan pemilik dari penginapan mewah bergaya jepang plus pemandian air panas di Konoha, jadi sebenarnya tanpa harus menikah dengan Sasuke, Naruto memang sudah kaya.

**_Love Hotel 04.00PM_**

Disinilah Sasuke berada sedang menjalankan aktivitas rutinnya sepulang sekolah yaitu jreng jreng jreng nonton video porno yey #plak. Sasuke duduk dikasur sambil menikmati aktivitas rutinnya tak lama kemudian Naruto datang dengan wajah datar nan muram

"Woo woo, tidak lari tapi kembali lagi ya? Yah, kalaupun kamu mau lari kan ada yang mengawasi atau… jadi menginginkan 'pelukan'ku? Begitu?" Naruto masih tak bergeming, hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan sweater seragam sekolah dan dasi yang melekat pada seragamnya. Sasuke tercengang bingung kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba melepaskan atribut sekolahnya.

"Kau ingin melakukannya?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajahnya yang masih tertunduk sejak tadi, Sasuke merasa inilah kesempatannya dan langsung melempar Naruto kekasur dan langsung menindihnya. Sasuke mecoba memasukan lidahnya dalam mulut Naruto namun terhenti dibibir Naruto, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Naruto cukup kaget, kenapa Sasuke tak jadi melakukannya?

"Ck, tidak menarik. Kalau kamu tidak berontak, gairahku jadi hilang" Naruto yang hatinya sedang kalut, langsung melempar bantal kewajah ganteng Sasuke

"Apa maksudnya ini? Tunangan! Putus! semua bicara seenaknya saja tanpa memikirkan perasaanku" secara tidak sadar Naruto mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini sambil menahan tangis

"Hoo, jadi kau baru diputus pacarmu ya?" Naruto merasa malu, karna ia baru saja diputuskan oleh Sakura, dan tanpa sadar ia mengucapkannya

"Kau gitu menangislah" tawar Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto, Naruto malah berontak melepaskan pelukan Sasuke "Ayo nangis" Naruto makin berontak dalam pelukan Sasuke dan berteriak "Lepaskan aku bukannya mau nangis!"

"Huh, padahal aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkanmu menangis dalam dadaku" kata Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya kedepan dan mempoutkan bibirnya  
"Menyebalkaann! Aku mau nyanyi supaya hatiku cerah lagi!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menutup telinganya saat Naruto bernyanyi. Sasuke menyadari suara Naruto makin lama makin bergetar, Sasuke menoleh dan melihat airmata Naruto mulai mengalir melewati pipinya yang bergaris. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. Naruto tertegun Sasuke memeluknya dengan lembut

_**Naruto POV_**

Sasuke memelukku, memelukku dengan lembut. Aku berontak mencoba melepaskan diri darinya

"ti-tidak mau"  
"ssshhh, tidak apa-apa koq, kamu tetap seperti itu. Rubah liar kalau jadi dewasa jadi tidak menarik" apa maksud Sasuke berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak mengerti

"Suka padaku saja, rubah liar sepertimu hanya aku yang dapat menanganinya" aku tertegun mendengar kata-kata yang terkesan dingin dan mengejek itu aku malah merasa hangat

"Apa kamu berusaha mengiburku? Menyebalkan!"

Sasuke egois, mesum, bicaranya cabul, tapi tangan Sasuke yang membelai rambut dan memelukku begitu hangat dan lembut. Aimataku tak berhenti mengalir, aku menangis dalam dadanya yang hangat dan lebar. Entah, kenapa aku bisa senyaman ini dalam pelukannya.

_**Naruto POV end_**

Naruto tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke, Sasuke membaringkan Naruto dikasur. Namun entah kenapa Sasuke tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan damainya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut

'**Hei, ada apa dengan sentuhan ini? Lembut dan halus, membuat perasaan seperti meleleh, perasaan jadi enak'** batin Naruto merasa nyaman, tak tahu apa yang saat ini sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke

"Eenggh, aahh" Naruto mengerang tertahan dan tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangannya keleher si pria mesum yang tengah mencuri ciuman disaat ia tertidur. Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti terbang ke awan

Naruto terkejut bukan main, saat ini posisinya sedang mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sasuke yang tengah mencium dirinya. Sasuke bukan hanya menciumnya,tapi jari Sasuke ikut berperan menyentuh nipplenya sambil memainkanya,dan kemeja putih Naruto sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai.

"UUWWAAHHH…. " Naruto berteriak dan langsung reflek menendang Sasuke hingga terjatuh dari kasur

"Curang, waktu tidur apa yang kau.."  
"Aku cium, soalnya wajah kamu manis sekali waktu tidur. Apa aku salah?" jelas Sasuke sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur lantai

Naruto blusing mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sambil mengambil kemejanya yang ada didekat tempat Sasuke jatuh.

"Kamu juga merasakannya kan? Buktinya kamu mendesah dengan lembut" goda Sasuke dengan seringgaiannya, Naruto langsung blushing dan melempar bantal kewajah Sasuke  
"Itu tidak benar, aku tidak merasakannya" Naruto berusaha mengelak

Sasuke tersenyum "Kalau kamu sudah sehat lagi, aku jadi lega"

Mendengar Sasuke merasa lega karena dirinya membaik, Naruto langsung menundukan wajahnya "Ke-kesal sih… tapi berkat kamu kesedihanku hilang, Arigatou" Sasuke langsung menyeringgai mesum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto

"Ucapan terima kasihnya, sebaiknya seperti ini" Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya dan menempatkan lidahnya di belahan bibir Naruto  
"Ctak" Empat sudut siku ababil tercetak dipelipis Naruto

"Dasar SASU-TEME MESUUUMMM!"

_**tbc**_


	2. Chapter 2

Balas ripiu dulu yaa….  
RaFfa LLight SN : ditunggu ya lemonnya, walaupun gak yakin bisa bikin lemon T_T  
asdfgh : iya donk, imagenya Sasuke HARUS Mesum biar seru, ehehehehe ^_^  
Kuroko : ceritanya masih original nih, mungkin nanti bakal roku tambahin cerita dari roku…  
Collitha : Sasu harus tetep care donk, supaya Naru gak kabur nyari yang laen Nyahahahaha  
deathberry45 : yupz, udh lanjut yaa  
Yuichi : pantengin trz ya…. Udah lanjut nih ehehehehe  
Miira : hhmmm, jadiannya dichapter 3 ya… sementara chapter ini Limenya dulu  
Kazekageashainanuzukaashoyani : namanya kebalik T_T roku nih, map ya baru apdate  
yang belum dibalez ripiunya map yaa

LOVE HOTEL RELATIONSHIP

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Miyabi Asami

Author : Rokugatsu

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Humor (gagal)

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : YAOI (always), Humor gagal, bikin muntah, EYD abal, typos, Dan Lupa Lagi  
Roku g bisa bikin cerita yg baik dan benar Gomenne Reader (bungkuk dalam-dalam)

_**SEKOLAH NARUTO 03.30PM_**

TENG TENG TENG

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan jam pulang bagi siswa dan siswi. Namun ada satu orang yang nyawanya hampir hilang mendengar bunyi bel pulang.

'**Haahh, kenapa harus ada jam pulang sekolah?!' **Naruto mengerang frustasi dalam hatinya  
'**Orang tua seenaknya sendiri menjodohkan aku dengan si setan mesum Sasu-Teme, dan masih 5 hari lagi tinggal di Love hotel!' **Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju loker penyimpanan sepatu dan secara tak sengaja terlintas ide begitu Naruto melihat Kiba yang sedang mengganti sepatunya

"Hoi kiba!" sapa Naruto sambil berlari kearah Naruto  
"Yo Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Kiba  
"Kiba, boleh tidak hari ini-" kata-kata Naruto terputus karena anak-anak perempuan begitu histeris seperti sedang melihat seorang Aktor yang lewat.

KYAAA! KYAAA! KYAA!

"Kenapa tadi Naruto?"  
"Ah-" kata-kata Naruto langsung terputus  
"Pulang yuk, Naruto" ajak seseorang yang ada dibelakang Naruto, Naruto kenal baritone suara itu  
'**Sa-Sasu-Teme!'** Naruto langsung noleh  
"Aku sudah sengaja datang menjemputmu lho" Sasuke melipat tangannya didepan dada lengkap dengan seringgaian khasnya

"Naruto, siapa cowok ini!?" Naruto langsung diserbu para gadis yang penasaran dengan Sasuke  
"Itu seragam Kohona International School kan?! Ada hubungan apa denganmu?!"

"E-Eeh?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya bingung harus menjawab apa  
"Aku-" baru Sasuke mau menjawab, malah langsung diterjang oleh Naruto. Terjangan Naruto tak berarti apa bagi Sasuke, Sasuke malah menangkap tangan Naruto dan langsung membekap mulut Naruto

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, penakluk Rubah Liar ini" ujar Sasuke langsung memperkenalkan diri  
"Aku bukan Rubah Liar"  
"Sebaiknya kau diam atau aku buka rahasia kalau kita tinggal bersama di Love Hotel" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto. Naruto langsung menurut dan mengikuti Sasuke ke mobil.

_Skip_

Mulut Naruto menganga (bayangkan muka cengo Naruto) bingung kenapa kamar yang ditempati bersama Sasuke berubah menjadi penginapan tradisional seperti penginapan milik Tou-channya.  
"Sejak kapan penginapan Tou-chan pindah kemari?" tanya Naruto masih dengan wajah 'cengo'nya

"Gaya jepang bagus juga kan? Kolam buat berendamnya juga ada, ada sungai dan jembatannya juga, tempat tidurnya dibuat mirip kapal. Semua ini ide dari ayahmu lho" jelas Sasuke dengan OOCnya, Naruto pundung dipojokan

Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto, diputar tubuh Naruto agar menghadapnya "Jadi begitulah, ayo kita masuk kekolam air panas bersama" ujar Sasuke sembari melepaskan kancing kemeja Naruto

Naruto melihat tangan Sasuke yang sedang membuka kancing kemejanya "Jangan seenaknya mebuka baju orang, kalau mau masuk, Masuk saja sendiri sana!" teriak Naruto mendorong wajah Sasuke agar menjauh darinya

"Oh iya, kamu takut kalau nanti jatuh cinta sama aku ya?. Sebagai laki-laki yang penuh pengalaman aku tahu itu" pancing Sasuke  
"APA?! MANA MUNGKIN AKU JADI MENYUKAIMU HANYA GARA-GARA MASUK KEKOLAM AIR PANAS BERSAMA" Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nujuk Sasuke dengan nistanya (lagi)  
"Hhmm, bagaimana ya?"  
"KALAU BEGITU AYO MASUK BARENG, AKAN AKU BUKTIKAN KALAU UCAPANMU ITU TIDAK BENAR" Sasuke menyeringgai pancingannya berhasil, ternyata Naruto memang pantas disebut Dobe ckckckck

_Dikolam air Panas_

"Aahh, airnya nyaman ya…." Sasuke menikmati berendam air panas  
**'bodoh bodoh bodoh, kau memang bodoh Naruto. Bisa-bisanya kau terjebak dengan omongan Sasu-Teme' **Runtuk Naruto dalam hati

"oh iya, dari sini kita juga bisa menonton TV lho" Sasuke mengambil remote serba guna dan menekan salah satu tombol, turunlah TV layar datar horeee… #plak

"Wah hebat, TVnya turun" Naruto tepuk tangan, Sasuke menyalakan TV dan yang muncul adalah video porno

GUBRAK Naruto sweatdrop

"Memangnya tidak ada film lain?! Apa hobimu itu cuma nonton film porno?"  
"Ada, bercinta" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya, Naruto kembali GUBRAK

"TEME! Percintaan macam apa yang selama ini kau jalani hah?!" tanya Naruto yang tak habis pikir, sebenarnya isi otaknya Sasuke itu cuma ada hal mesum ya?

"Tidak ada" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya "Selama ini aku tak pernah menyebutnya itu cinta, bagiku nonton film porno dan bercinta hanya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan"

"APA?! Apa katamu Teme?! Kalau film porno itu mungkin tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau bercinta itu tidak sopan buat pasanganmu!"  
"hn, perawan oops maksudku perjaka saja sombong" Sasuke hanya memalingkan muka ketika dinasehati oleh Naruto

"Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa bersamamu, pulangkan aku kerumah!" pinta Naruto yang mulai bangkit dari kolam air panas

"Tidak boleh, kamu sudah jadi milikku" Sasuke ikut bangkit dan langsung mencengkram tangan Naruto  
"jangan bercanda, yang benar saja!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke pada lengannya

Naruto berusaha mencari cara agar Sasuke mau melepaskannya, secara tak sengaja Naruto melihat stick game "Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding main game?" tawar Naruto  
"Hn?"  
"Kalau aku menang, ijinkan aku pulang"  
"Kalau aku yang menang?"  
Dengan gemetar dan wajah memerah Naruto menyentuh tubuhnya "Aku beri tubuhku"  
"Hn, Menarik" Sasuke menyeringgai senang

Sejak dimulainya game tidak ada yang mau mengalah, masing-masing dari mereka ingin tujuannya tercapai  
"gawat kekuatanku kurang dua poin!"seru Naruto  
"Sudahlah, kau menyerah saja"  
"Kau saja yang menyerah" balas Naruto tak mau kalah

'**Gawat kepalaku sudah mulai pusing, kalau aku pingsan aku bisa dirape oleh Sasu-Teme Mesum ini. AKU TAK BOLEH KALAH!' **Naruto berusaha menahan pusing yang mendera kepalanya

Sekarang terlihat Sasuke lebih unggul "Kalau begini sudah jelas" ketika Sasuke akan melakukan serangan akhir, pandangan Sasuke kabur. Dikesempatan itu Naruto berbalik menyerang, dan keadaan berbalik Naruto memenangkan pertandingan

"Berhasil, aku yang menang" Naruto bersorak kesenangan **'akhirnya aku bisa pulang tapi, hey mengapa aku tak merasa lega?' **Naruto bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Sasuke memandangi bagian belakang tubuh Naruto, Naruto bangkit hendak keluar dari kolam air panas. Oia reader, Naruto cuma pake handuk kecil dari pinggang sampai paha ya, jadi pahanya masih terekspos sedikit. Sasuke mendekat dan langsung menarik handuk Naruto, alhasil karena malu dan reflek Naruto kembali kekolam dan segera merendam tubuhnya agak tak terlihat bagian ehemkejantanannyaehem.

"dengan begini kamu tidak bisa keluar kolamkan?" ujar Sasuke dengan baritone suara rendahnya  
"A-apa yang kau lakukan Teme" Naruto menciprat-cipratkan air kearah Sasuke terus menerus, agar Sasuke tidak semakin mendekat kearahnya. Sasuke langsung mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto dengan satu tangan, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto. Terlihat jelas, tubuh Sasuke lebih besar dibandingan dengan tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak aku ijinkan" Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Naruto  
"A-apa?! Kau sudah janjikan?! Dasar pembohong!" balas Naruto tidak terima  
"Siapa? Katanya kamu tidak ada perasaan padaku" Sasuke makin merapatkan tubuhnya, menyusuri punggung Naruto dengan jari lentiknya, jarinya makin turun menuju bongkahan kenyal bagian belakang tubuh Naruto. Disusupkan kepala Sasuke diceruk leher mulus sang Namikaze muda, menyesap aroma khas yang menguar dari leher tan yang mulus itu. Jemari Sasuke mulai meremas bongkahan kenyal milik Naruto.

"Me-mesum, jangan sentuh-" kata-kata Naruto berhenti begitu jemari Sasuke menyusuri bagian tengan dari pantat kenyal milik Naruto dan berakhir dihole milik Naruto, mengelusnya dengan gerakan memutar. Tubuh Naruto menengang, sedangkan Sasuke kini mulai menjilat leher Naruto

"Jadilah milikku Naruto" Naruto hanya terdiam, berpikir bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan BRUUKK, Naruto menggunakan lututnya untuk menyerang kesejatian Sasuke

Naruto langsung menjauh dari Sasuke dan menuju pinggiran kolam mencoba meredakan tubuhnya yang gemetar  
"Tunggu.." pinta Sasuke  
"Tidak mau, aku tidak sudi bercinta denganmu untuk menghilangkan kebosanan-" Sasuke meraih lengan Naruto "Seks itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pasangan yang saling mencintai!" jelas Naruto dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir dipipinya

Sasuke tertegun melihat Naruto yang mulai menangis "Bukan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, entah mengapa kau berbeda dengan yang lain. Hanya denganmu saja aku menginginkan sekali, aku beri tahu cinta yang… sebenarnya.." saat itu juga Sasuke sudah tidak mampu menahan kesadarannya dan langsung ambuk di leher Naruto

"Sasuke, hey sadarlah…" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke **'Badannya panas sekali, harus cepat panggil seseorang' **tanpa berpikir lebih lama, Naruto menyandarkan Sasuke kepinggir kolam dan mengambil handuk tanpa memakainya. Handuknya hanya digunakan untuk menutupi kesejatiannya / #nosebleend

Naruto berlari dan langsung membuka pintu "PENJAGAAA!"  
si Bodyguard langsung mimisan melihat penampilan Naruto "Sekarang bukan waktunya mimisan! Tolong! SASUKE PINGSAN!"

Sasuke sudah terbaring dengan nyaman dikasur bentuk kapal, sudah lengkap dengan kimono tidurnya  
"Tuan muda sejak kecil memang tidak kuat lama di air panas, tolong hindari bercinta dikolam mandi air hangat" jelas Kotetsu, bodyguard yang membantu Naruto  
"Siapa yang bercinta?!" balas Naruto dengan teriakan

Naruto memandang Sasuke " Kalau tidak kuatkan bisa keluar cepat-cepat, dasar Teme" alis Sasuke berkerut seperti tanda bahwa ia akan bangun  
"Aku mau beres-beres pakaian" Naruto tak ingin terbawa perasaan melihat keadaan Sasuke terlalu lama **'Harusnya aku senang bisa lepas dari Sasuke, tapi kenapa hatiku sakit?'**

GREP  
Sasuke menarik lengan kimono tidur Naruto "Jangan pergi" pinta Sasuke lirih  
"Aku… suka…" Sasuke tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena kembali kehilangan kesadarannya

'**Sasuke…' **telihat ada semburat merah diwajah Naruto, hati Naruto sepertinya mulai luluh

_Keesokkan harinya_

Cip Cip Cip (#ini suara apaan?Anggap suara burung)

Mentari mulai mengintip masuk dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa jepang, seorang pemuda yang merasakan silau dari sang mentari mulai terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya  
"Ng.. Hei? Aku.." Sasuke mulai mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian semalam (jreng… ingat, ingat ingat ingat Cuma ingat kuncinya #opo seh)

Sasuke melihat kimono tidur Naruto digenggam olehnya "Naruto…?"dan Sasuke melihat stick game tergeletak "Aku kalah ya.." Sasuke ingat perjanjian dengan Naruto

TEP TEP TEP

Sasuke menoleh

"Oh, sudah bangun ya?"  
"Kau… tidak pulang kerumah orang tuamu?" tanya Sasuke masih dalam keadaan terkejut karena Naruto masih ada  
"So-soalnya kamu pingsan gara-gara aku kan?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Oh iya, aku pergi beli bubur bareng penjaga kau suka yang rasa-" kata-kata Naruto terputus karena Sasuke langsung memeluknya

"Jangan pergi, jangan menghilang dariku ya?" pinta Sasuke lirih  
**'Sa-sasuke'** Naruto terharu melihat perlakuan Sasuke, pelukan Sasuke makin erat  
"Sesak, lepaskan!"  
**'sebenarnya tadi malam Sasuke manis sekali, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku masih ingin tinggal bersamanya sebentar lagi dan "aku suka" ingin mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata itu' **Batin Naruto mengingat kejadian semalam

BRUK

Sasuke menjatuhkan Naruto keatas kasur

"Apa yang…"  
"kamu, jadi suka aku kan?" dengan PDnya Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu, walaupun benar sih "iya kan, makanya kamu tidak jadi pulang"lanjut Sasuke  
"Apa?! Bukan!" elak Naruto  
"Malu ya?" Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto dan menyusupkan tangannya dalam kaos yang dipakai Naruto sekarang

"Ja-JANGAN SALAH MENGERTI SASU-TEME MESUM!"


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE HOTEL RELATIONSHIP

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Miyabi Asami

Author : Rokugatsu

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Humor (gagal)

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : YAOI (always), Humor gagal, bikin muntah, EYD abal, typos, Dan Lupa Lagi  
Roku g bisa bikin cerita yg baik dan benar Gomenne Reader (bungkuk dalam-dalam)

"Haah, Hari ini hari terakhir ya?" Naruto mengela napas berat entah mengapa bukannya merasa senang karna ini hari terakhir tinggal bersama Sasuke tapi malah merasa kecewa.  
**'Haaah~ kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa ditaklukan oleh Sasuke, aku harus berpisah dengannya. Rasanya…sedih' **Naruto kaget **'A-apa? Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini sih' **Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pikirannya kembali menerawang. Naruto masih ingat kenapa ia masih bertahan sampai hari terakhir, karna Naruto ingin mendengar lanjutan dari kata-kata Sasuke yang belum selesai (ada d'chapter 2 ya…. Yang pas Sasuke pingsan).

BLAM

"Dobe.." Panggil Sasuke  
"Jangan panggil Dobe, Namaku Naruto dasar Sasu-Teme Mesum!" balas Naruto dengan teriakan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan  
"Yakin, marah-marah begitu? Padahal mau aku kasih Red Velvet" ujar Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan box berisi kue  
Mata Naruto langsung blink-blink "Waaahhh, mauuu….." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ingin mengambil box kue dari Sasuke

"Eits, ini tidak gratis" Sasuke mengangkat tinggi-tinggi box kue itu, Badan Naruto yang lebih pendek hanya bisa melompat berusaha mendapatkan box kue itu  
"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto berhenti melompat  
"Kalau mau pakai ini aku kasih kuenya" jawab Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sebuah baju pelayan, ingat baju PE-LA-YAN rok super pendek lengkap dengan bando Nekomimi

Naruto blusing "A-apa?! Aku tidak mau, aku kan laki-laki masa pake baju pelayan perempuan ada bando Nekomimi juga lagi?" Naruto melangkah menjauhi Sasuke

"Yakin tidak mau pakai? Padahal kalau kamu mau menuruti permintaanku, kamu akan aku kasih bonus makan Ramen Ichiraku sepuasnya lho?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Naruto lemah jika berhadapan dengan ramen.

Naruto perang batin, bingung apa yang harus dipilihnya. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah memilih umpan yang tepat "Bagaimana? Mau tidak?" Sasuke mulai buka suara karna sejak tadi Naruto sibuk perang dengan batinnya sendiri, kan kasian dari tadi Sasuke dicuekin  
"Arrrhhggg, baiklah!" Naruto langsung menyambar baju itu dan berlari kekamar mandi

TEP TEP TEP

Naruto muncul dengan baju pelayan rok super pendek plus bando Nekomimi yang terpasang indah dikepalanya. Sasuke bersiul takjub

"Hoo, rubah liar bisa memakai pakaian itu ternyata"  
Naruto sedari tadi sibuk mencoba menurunkan rok yang dipakainya karna terlalu pendek "kau sudah puas kan, berikan aku kuenya dan jangan lupa bonusnya" Naruto masih sibuk mencoba menurunkan roknya(lebih keliatan seperti orang nahan pipis #plak), sedangkan Sasuke? Dari tadi ia memandang Naruto dengan pandangan mesumnya.

"Jangan lihat aku dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu Ttebayo!" Naruto blushing karna Sasuke masih melihatnya dengan tatapan Mesum

Sasuke menyeringgai "Kau ingin kue ini?" ujar Sasuke mengeluarkan kue Red Velvet dari boxnya  
Air liur Naruto mulai nongol disudut bibirnya "Maauuu maauuuu…" ujar Naruto dengan Puppy eyes no jutsunya

"Hibur aku" jawab Sasuke singkat padat jelas tidak berisi  
"Baiklah" balas Naruto dengan mode siap bertarung "Ayo karaoke" lanjut Naruto

Sasuke? GUBRAKKK

Sasuke bangun dari tempat 'gubrak'nya dan duduk disisian ranjang  
"Kemarilah"  
"Hee?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, namun melangkah kearah Sasuke. Hanya berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dengan tatapan bingungnya.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, Naruto langsung jatuh dipangkuan Sasuke "Bukan itu yang kumaksud, Dobe" tangan Sasuke melingkar dipinggang Naruto

"A-apa?! Lepas" Naruto meronta  
Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya "Hibur aku dengan tubuhmu" bisik Sasuke sambil menjilat telinga Naruto, tubuh Naruto melemas karna jemari mulai menyusuri tubuh sensitive Naruto  
"Tu-tunggu sebentar" lirih Naruto, dan Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Untung Naruto tidak jatuh karna Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mana mau aku menunggu, sudah 1 minggu kita tinggal bersama tapi kau sama sekali tidak mau bercinta"ujar Sasuke panjang lebar tinggi, oops lupakan kata terakhir.  
"Peduli amat, kamu janji berikan kuenya kan?!" balas Naruto dengan teriakan cetar mengglegar  
Sasuke menyeringgai "Hoo, akan aku berikan. Tapi kamu harus bilang 'Aku menginginkan kue darimu Tuan' lengkap dengan tatapan rubah yang terbuang"  
"Apa?! Perjanjian awalnya kan tidak seperti itu!" Naruto tak terima dirinya dipermainkan oleh Sasuke

"yasudah kalau tidak mau bilang" Sasuke langsung ngeloyor (bahasa apa sih nih) pergi meninggalkan Naruto  
"Tunggu, berikan kuenya" Naruto mengejar Sasuke, terjadilah kejar-kejaran ala India #plak. Kaki Naruto terbentur sisian ranjang, tubuhnya roboh kehilangan keseimbangan dengan sigap Sasuke langsung meraih pinggang Naruto. Alhasil keduanya terjatuh dengan Sasuke dibawah dan Naruto diatas. Seketika itu Naruto langsung blushing

"Haah~ jatuhkan, dasar rubah liar" Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Naruto hanya merunduk merasa bersalah, akhirnya Sasuke memberikan sepotong Red Velvet pada Naruto.

"Hn, makanlah" ujar Sasuke memberikan sepotong kue Red Velve pada Naruto  
"Boleh?" tanya Naruto ragu  
"Cepat makan, sebelum aku berubah pikiran"  
Mata Naruto blink-blink "yey, Teme baik" Naruto langsung melahap kuenya

"Ehehehe, enaknyaaa~" Naruto tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya yang menawan, Sasuke tercengang

"Kenapa selama ini kamu sembunyikan senyuman manismu?" tanya Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto yang bergaris, sebenarnya ada krim yang menempel didekat bibir Naruto

Naruto Blushing "Ka-karna kamu selalu membuat aku marahkan?" Naruto gugup dipandangi oleh Sasuke, bukan pandangan mesum tapi pandangan yang penuh kerinduan. Tangan Naruto bergetar, ketika ia akan melahap kue tangannya, kuenya malah terjatuh tepat dipaha mulus Naruto

"Aduuhh, kuenya jatuh. Bagaimana ini" Naruto panic, Sasuke langsung mengangkat paha Naruto yang terkena krim kue mendekat kemulutnya

"Dasar pelayan ceroboh" Sasuke langsung menjilat krim dipaha Naruto  
"Hei Sasu-" Naruto memejamkan matanya erat merasakan sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya

"Ngghh.." Naruto mendesah tertahan, tak mampu mengekspresikan dengan kata-kata, ia merasakan betapa sensualnya bibir Sasuke di pahanya, ia juga merasakan sentuhan lidah Sasuke yang begitu halus.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, dipandanginya Naruto yang wajahnya sudah merona dengan tatapan sayu plus nafas memburu  
Sasuke tersenyum lembut "tidak menolak?" wajahnya makin mendekat kewajah Naruto, bersentuhan hidung, mendorong perlahan tubuh Naruto hingga menyentuh lantai yang beralaskan karpet

Sasuke menyentuh dagu Naruto "Krimnya masih menempel" perlahan tapi pasti bibir Sasuke mendekat akan menjilat krim di sudut bibir Naruto. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang memerah karna perlakuannya, menyadari Naruto tidak berontak ketika ia menjilati sudut bibirnya, Sasuke makin berani untuk mencium bibir Naruto.

Tanpa diduga Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke. Betapa senangnya Sasuke ternyata Naruto membalas ciumannya dan berharap bisa ketahap lebih dari ciuman(mesum sekali kau Sas). Naruto mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke hanya mengulum lembut bibir Naruto, namun merasakan reaksi dari Naruto membuat Sasuke mulai berani menjilat-jilat bibir Naruto. Meminta ijin masuk kedalam mulut hangat Naruto, sekian lama Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto namun tak kunjung diberi respon.

"Buka mulutmu Naru" gumam Sasuke disela ciumannya, dan akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya sedikit dan lidah Sasuke langsung melesat masuk. Menyusuri setiap sudut mulut Naruto yang bisa ia jangkau dengan lidahnya, mengabsen deretan prajurit putih yang melindungi lidah Naruto, mengelitik langit-langit mulut Naruto yang merupakan salah satu titik sensitive yang dapat membuat Naruto mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman panas tersebut.

Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Sasuke, makin terbawa arus buaian ciuman Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke mulai melepas kancing seragam maid yang di kenakan Naruto, tangan yang satunya menyusuri bagian tubuh Naruto yang tidak tertutupi oleh seragam maid.

"Nggghhh, ahhh~" Naruto mendesah dalam ciumannya, titik sensitive ditubuhnya disentuh oleh jemari nakal milik Sasuke

'ada apa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa aku begitu menikmati semua perlakuan Sasuke?' batin Naruto

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, dan memandang Naruto dengan sorot mata yang begitu lembut  
"Naruto, kamu suka aku kan?" belum dijawab oleh Naruto, Sasuke langsung menyusupkan kepalanya keleher bening Naruto. Menyesapi aroma khas yang keluar dari leher tersebut.

"nggghhhh" Naruto melenguh tertahan ketika Sasuke mulai menjilat leher bening tersebut.  
"jawab aku Naruto" bisikan tepat ditelinga Naruto dengan baritone suaran berat Sasuke sungguh mengelitik telinga sensitive Naruto

"A-aku.." Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terus mendapatkan serangan dari jemari-jemari nakal Sasuke namun Naruto tidak sanggup untuk melawan

"Aku suka…" mendengar sepotong kalimat tersebut dari mulut Naruto, Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya dan langsung memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sedikit kaget

"Aku suka padamu Sasuke" Sasuke bahagia mendengarnya. Sasuke mengecup pelan pipi Naruto dan mengecup sisian bibir Naruto

"Naruto, aku…."

BRRAAAAKKK

Belum sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, pintu kamar sudah ada yang mendobrak.  
"Uwaaaa!" Naruto reflek menutup memegangi bajunya, karena kancingnya sudah dilepas oleh Sasuke

"Hoooreee! Dengan ini pertunangan bisa dilaksanakan" teriak Kushina dan Mikoto kompak

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas dan menjauh dari atas tubuh Naruto "Cih, padahal sedang asik-asiknya" Sasuke mendecak kesal kegiatannya terganggu

"Kyyaaa, habis kami sudah tidak sabar untuk segera merayakannya" teriak Kushina kegirangan, akhirnya ia dan Mikoto akan menjadi besan.  
"Iya, kami dari tadi juga terus-terusan khawatir menonton dari CCTV" sahut Mikoto

"Apaa?! Jadi mereka lihat semuanya!?" Naruto hanya bisa menjambak rambut jabriknya frustrasi

"Ara, Naru-chan ayo ganti bajumu" Naruto langsung diserbu 2 fujoshi gila yang akan mengantikan baju Naruto

"Wah Naru-chan manis sekali" Naruto sudah mengenakan tuxsedo berwarna putih lengkap dengan mawar disisian tuxsedonya  
"Hm, bagaimana kalau langsung upacara pernikahan saja Kushi-chan" ujar Mikoto dengan hebohnya

"Hn, Tou-san pikir akan gagal" Fugaku berjalan kearah Sasuke  
"Sudah kubilangkan kan Tou-san? Aku pasti bisa melaklukan Naruto-" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sombongnya  
Sasuke melipat tangannya kedepan dada "-kalau aku gagal menaklukannya, harga diriku akan jatuh" lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke 'demi harga diri? Jadi Sasuke tidak pernah menyukaiku?' Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kemarahannya menumpuk dan siap mengeluarkan 9 ekornya #plak (lupakan kalimat terakhir)

"Tou-san, hotel ini-"

PLAAAKKK

Belum selesai Sasuke bicara, Naruto sudah menamparnya.  
"Apa-" ucapan Sasuke terputus  
"Batalkan pertunangan-" ujar Naruto singkat, padat jelas, tidak berisi "Aku benci Sasuke" lanjut Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke dengan airmata mengalir dipipinya yang bergaris.

"Tapi-"

BLETAAKK

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena sebuah accident, setelah ditampar, pertunangannya diminta untuk dibatalkan, kini kening putih mulus Sasuke harus menerima bitemark dari remote serba guna yang dilempar Naruto hingga terjerembab jatuh *Author ngakak*. Sedangkan tersangka pelemparan remote Namikaze Naruto melarikan diri dari TKP. 2 penjaga sudah siap menghadang tersangka agar tak kabur dari TKP (Naru udah kaya penjahat aja).

"MINGGIR!" teriak Naruto yang mencopot kedua sepatunya dan reflek langsung melempar kearah 2 penjaga tersebut, dan 2 penjaga langsung bernasib sama seperti Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan membantunya untuk bangun  
"Aduuhh, bagaimana ini Naru-chan kabur" 2 fujoshi ini mulai resah karna Naruto membatalkan pertunangan begitu saja, sedangkan sang Kepala keluarga Namikaze langsung bertindak mengambil Handphone dari saku celananya.

"Hallo, sekarang kalian harus mencari Putraku. SE-CE-PAT-NYA!" Minato menekankan kata SECEPATNYA

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja" tanya Fugaku yang miris melihat putranya kesakitan mendapat bitemark dari sebuah remote  
"Cih, dasar rubah liar" gumam Sasuke

Naruto berlari keluar dari gedung Love Hotel yang sudah ia tinggali bersama Sasuke selama seminggu, hatinya terluka mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia hanya dipermainkan oleh Sasuke. Lama-kelamaan larinya semakin melambat dan airmatanya keluar semakin deras

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Naruto! Hah… hah… hah…" nafas Sasuke tersenggal karna ia terus berlari mengejar Naruto, wajah putihnya sedikit memerah dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya. Mendengar suara yang ia kenal, Naruto akan kembali berlari namun terlambat. Tangan Sasuke sudah mencengkram tangan miliknya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Naruto berontak  
"Tidak sebelum kita kembali, dan kenapa kamu membatalkan pertunangan kita?" Sasuke tidak melepaskan cengkramannya, takut Naruto akan pergi darinya. Naruto hanya terdiam

"Naruto" Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang, pelukan Sasuke terasa hangat dan lembut  
"Hiks… kamu melakukan semua ini hanya untuk harga dirimu kan… Hiks… untuk apa kau memintaku kembali … Hiks…"jawab Naruto dengan suara masih sesegukan karena menangis

Sasuke membalikan tubuh Naruto dan kembali memeluknya "Baka Dobe" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.  
'Baka Dobe?!' jerit batin Naruto

"kalau aku tidak bisa menaklukkan orang yang pertama kali aku sukai, harga diriku pasti jatuhkan?-" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajah Naruto agar menatap kearahnya  
"-Aishiteru Naruto" lanjut Sasuke

Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke dan kembali menangis, Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naruto

"Kenapa sih kamu pakai kata-kata yang sulit aku mengerti?" Naruto memukul dada Sasuke kesal  
"Kamunya saja yang terlalu Dobe" canda Sasuke

"Ayo kita pulang kerumah" Sasuke mengandeng tangan Naruto  
"Pulang kerumah?" Naruto bingung  
"Hn, Love hotel. Kita boleh menganggap tempat itu sebagai rumah kita" jelas Sasuke namun dihadiahi tatapan aneh Naruto  
"Oh, ayolah. Kita bebas melakukan kegiatan 'Macam-macam' disana" jari Sasuke membentuk tanda kutip ketika berkata 'macam-macam'. Naruto loading 1% 10% 50% 75% 100%

BLUUUSSHH

Wajah Naruto memerah "Dasar Sasu-Teme Mesuuummmm!"


	4. Chapter 4

LOVE HOTEL RELATIONSHIP ~lemon edition~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Rokugatsu

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Humor (gagal)

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : YAOI (always), Humor gagal, bikin muntah, EYD abal, typos, Dan Lupa Lagi  
Roku g bisa bikin cerita yg baik dan benar Gomenne Reader (bungkuk dalam-dalam)  
PS : Chapter kali ini murni dari otak mesum Roku, hadiah untuk ultah Sasu-Teme Mesum, jangan lupa untuk menyiapkan tissue yang buanyakkkk, sangat tidak dianjurkan membaca fic ini jika sedang menjalani puasa, jika nekat dosa ditanggung reader #plakkk

BRUUGHH

Sasuke langsung membanting tubuh Naruto keatas kasur dan menindih tubuhnya.  
"Naru, buka matamu. Lihatlah aku" pinta Sasuke dengan baritone rendah yang mengelitik pendengaran Naruto

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, yang ia lihat saat ini Sasuke dengan tatapan pemangsa yang siap memakan korbannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan, Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah.

GLEEKK

'Oh shit, tatapan Sasuke sangat mengerikan' batin Naruto, sedari tadi sebenarnya Naruto bimbang diantara yakin atau tidak untuk menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke

Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak "Tenanglah Naru, kamu tidak perlu takut. Nikmati saja" bisik Sasuke

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto perlahan. Mengecupnya beberapa kali, dan mulai mengulum lembut bibir Naruto. Sasuke mengulum bibir Naruto bergantian, atas- bawah membuat Naruto terbiasa dengan ciumannya sampai Naruto sendirilah yang meminta lebih.

Merasakan perlakuan Sasuke yang menciumnya begitu lembut, Naruto memberanikan diri membalas ciuman Sasuke. Mengalungkan tangannya keleher putih Sasuke. Semakin lama Naruto menginginkan lebih, Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Sasuke mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka dan membuka belahan bibirnya. Sasuke tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan langsung melesatkan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat Naruto.

"Nggghhh…." Naruto melenguh tertahan titik sensitive dalam mulutnya disentuh oleh lidah agresif milik Sasuke. Pasokan oksigen mulai menipis, Naruto memukul dada Sasuke meminta agar ciuman dihentikan.

"Hahhhh hahhh hahh…" Naruto menghirup udara dengan rakus, mengisi paru-parunya yang sudah kehilangan banyak oksigen. Naruto yang berwajah memerah, mata sayu, bibir yang bengkak, serta peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya membuat libido Sasuke semakin meningkat. Sementara Naruto masih mengambil napas, Sasuke langsung menyerang leher mulus Naruto. Menciumnya, menghisapnya, dan mengigitnya. Bibir Sasuke masih sibuk dengan leher Naruto, sedangkan tangannya kini sibuk melepaskan kancing tuxedo milik Naruto .

"Ngghh… Sah.. Suke, geliii" Naruto meremas rambut pantat bebek Sasuke  
tanpa melepaskan dari bibirnya dari leher Naruto, Sasuke menarik Naruto duduk dipangkuannya. Bibir Sasuke pindah ke bibir Naruto, menciumnya begitu ganas dan menggairahkan. Tangan Sasuke melepaskan tuxedo milik Naruto, jemarinya mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Nggghhh… ahhh…" Naruto mengerang sela ciumannya dengan Sasuke yang memabukkan, dan mengeratkan cengramannya dirambut Sasuke. Jemari nakal Sasuke meraba nipple Naruto dari luar kemeja membuat gerakan memutar dan mencubitnya dengan gemas

"nnggaahhhh…" tubuh Naruto melengkung, ketika jemari-jemari Sasuke dengan gemasnya mencubit nipple-nipplenya dan secara tak sengaja membuat 'milik'nya dan 'milik' Sasuke bersentuhan.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya "Naru… 'adik'mu bangun" goda Sasuke  
Naruto bingung "hh aku tidak punya adik hh" jawab Naruto masih terengah-engah

PLAK

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Demi kolor rubah Naruto, kenapa disaat yang mendukung seperti ini 'Dobe'nya keluar sih.

"hmmm, kamu kenapa Teme?" sikap Sasuke membuat Naruto bingung  
"aku tidak apa-apa" Sasuke mencoba tersenyum, meskipun saat ini mood bercintanya sedikit berkurang  
"Ne, Suke-" panggil Naruto malu-malu  
"Hn?" Sasuke bingung, tiba-tiba Naruto memanggilnya 'Suke'  
"E-etto…" Naruto ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya  
"Ada apa?" Sasuke makin penasaran

"A-ano, bisakah kita lanjutkan lagi"

BLUUSSHH  
Wajah Naruto memerah, ia malu karena memintanya terlebih dahulu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mendekatnya wajahnya "Tentu saja" dan langsung menyambar bibir Naruto. Tangan Sasuke dengan cekatan melepaskan celana yang dipakai Naruto. Keadaan yang sungguh tidak adil, ditubuh Naruto kini hanya mengenakan kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan sedangkan Sasuke masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, membuat Sasuke sedikit kecewa.  
"hh kamu curang hh"  
"Hn?" Sasuke bingung  
"pakaianmu masih lengkap" Naruto membuang mukanya  
Sasuke tertawa pelan, kemudian langsung melepaskan baju yang ia kenakan.

BLUSSHH

Wajah Naruto memerah melihat pemandangan didepan wajahnya. Tubuh Sasuke yang atletis, dibalut dengan kulit putih tanpa cela, lengannya terlihat begitu kokoh, serta aroma khas yang menguar masuk dalam penciuman Naruto terasa begitu memabukkan.

"Suka dengan apa yang kamu lihat?" Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Naruto, digodanya telinga Naruto yang memerah dengan mengesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya. Telinga Naruto makin memerah ketika Sasuke dengan sengaja menjilat telinga sensitive tersebut.

"Ngghhh…" Naruto mencengkram erat bahu Sasuke, merasakan kini libidonya begitu terpacu dengan perlakuan Sasuke.  
Tangan Sasuke mulai mengelus-elus paha Naruto,dan Naruto bergetar menerima sentuhan yang tak biasa. Matanya terpejam menikmati semua sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"hh Naruuu.." panggil Sasuke dengan suara beratnya. Naruto membuka matanya, melihat wajahnya yang begitu err sexy plus erotis. Tak tahan Narutopun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya, membuka celah bibirnya. Mencium Sasuke dengan begitu lembut dan mencoba memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Sasuke. Menyusuri setiap sudut mulut Sasuke, mencoba melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ditengah ciuman, Sasuke membuka celananya mengambil tangan Naruto dan mendekatkan dengan 'milik'nya. Naruto tersentak kaget dan langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

"hh Naruu.. coba lihat-"Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke  
"-'milik' kita berciuman" Sasuke mempertemukan ujung kejantanannya dengan ujung kejantanan Naruto, membuat sensasi tersendiri

"nggaahh…" Naruto semakin tak bisa menahan desahannya.  
"Lihat Naru, 'milik' kita berpelukan" Sasuke makin gencar menggesek-gesek kan 'milik'nya dengan 'milik' Naruto

"ngghhh hhh mmpph" Naruto mencoba menutup mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan suara desahannya yang makin kencang.  
Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto "Jangan kamu tahan suara desahanmu itu Naru hh" sebenarnya Sasukepun menahan suaranya agar tidak mendesah. Entah kenapa Naruto berbeda, berbeda dengan yang lain. Selama ini Sasuke sudah banyak berhubungan badan dengan wanita maupun pria, tapi baru kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menikmatinya. Naruto begitu sangat menggoda, hanya dengan berciuman dengan Naruto saja Sasuke sudah setengah 'menegang'. Berarti selama seminggu ini Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak memaksa Naruto untuk bercinta. Namanya 'cinta' sudah berbicara, maka Sasuke tidak tega untuk menyakiti Naruto.

"aahh hhh cuk-cukup main-mainnya Sukehh hh" Naruto makin tidak tahan. Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan

"kamu yakin?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Naruto tidak menjawab hanya menganggukan kepalanya  
Sasuke menghela napas "hh- baiklah" Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dari pangkuannya, dan merebahkannya kembali diatas kasur.

"Tapi ingat Naru, sekali aku memulai 'hal ini' aku tidak bisa berhenti-" Sasuke kembali menghela napas "-kalau memang kamu mau berhenti, sekaranglah waktunya" lanjut Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke itu mesum sudah dari bayi, setidaknya ia tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang ia cintai.

Naruto mengeleng "lakukan Sasuke-" Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas "-Suki da yo" kemudian memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn, Daisuki Naru" Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto

Sasuke mencium Naruto, mencium dengan penuh nafsu hingga saliva meleleh di sudut bibir Naruto. Tidak sampai disitu, kini Sasuke memasukkan 2 jarinya untuk ikut berperan dalam ciuman ganas tersebut sekali untuk menpersiapkan hole Naruto. Setelah cukup basah, Sasuke melepaskan jarinya dari ciuman ganas mereka. Kini jemari Sasuke sudah berada di single hole milik Naruto, mengelilingi hole milik Naruto.

Sasuke mulai memasukkan jarinya  
"Ngghh" Naruto bergerak tidak nyaman  
"sshhh, tenanglah" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto  
"Ngghh, sakiiitt Suke" Naruto mencengkram bahu Sasuke

"Tahan, sebentar lagi juga akan terasa nikmat" Sasuke makin gencar memaju-mundurkan jarinya

"Ahhhh~ sshh" Naruto mendesah hebat ketika jari Sasuke berhasil menemukan sweetspotnya

"Sepertinya, pelonggaran sudah cukup" Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dari single hole milik Naruto. Sasuke mempersiapkan 'milik'nya dipintu hole Naruto

"Kamu siap, Naru?" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto

'milik' Sasuke masuk perlahan-lahan  
"Ngggaahh, Sa-sakiitt" teriak Naruto dan secara tak sengaja Naruto mencakar bahu Sasuke untuk menjadi pelampiasan rasa sakitnya.

'milik' Sasuke sudah masuk setengah "kenapa berhenti? Rasanya jadi makin menyakitkan jika kamu berhenti" teriak Naruto frustasi  
"aku bukannya ingin berhenti, lubangmu saja yang terlalu –nggh- sempit. Cobalah untuk rileks, lubangmu benar-benar menjepit 'milik'ku"

Tarik napas-buang, tarik napas-buang  
Naruto mencoba untuk rileks. Setelah merasakan hole milik Naruto mulai rileks, tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung menghantam hole Naruto.

"aaahhh~" hantaman Sasuke langsung mengenai sweetspot Naruto.

**TRUST TRUST TRUST**

Sasuke menghantam hole Naruto tanpa ampun, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan mendesahkan nama Sasuke setiap kali 'milik' Sasuke menghantam sweetspot miliknya.

"Su- sukkeee !" Naruto klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. Sperma Naruto tumpah diperut dan dadanya.  
"Aku belum sayang, berbaliklah" bisik Sasuke

"Ta-tap aahhh" Sasuke kembali menghantam hole Naruto, dan 'milik' Narutopun kembali menengang.

**TRUST TRUST TRUST**

"Su-sukkee, a-akuuu ahh" Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia ingin kembali berejakulasi.  
"tahan sayang, sebentar lagi. Kita bersama-sama" Sasuke makin menambah kecepatannya.  
"A-akkhhh, tidak tahaann ngggaahhh~"

**Sprut sprut**

Mereka klimaks bersamaan, dan langsung ambruk diatas kasur. Sasuke mengeluarkan 'milik'nya dan terdengar suara '**plop' **pelan, sperma milik Sasuke mengalir dari single hole Naruto

"Terima kasih Naru" Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto  
"Hm" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Sasuke dan merekapun terlelap hingga pagi

_**keesokkan harinya_**

CIP CIP CIP (anggap bunyi burung)

"eegghhh" Naruto menggeliat pelan, dan membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat saat ini adalah wajah tidur Sasuke yang begitu damai.

BLUUSSH

Wajah Naruto memerah mengingat kejadian kemarin 'aduuh, kenapa aku malah mengingat kejadian kemarin? Yosh, hari ini aku harus bangun dan berangkat kesekolah'

"Aaarrgggghhh" teriak Naruto dengan ababilnya. Mendengar teriakan Naruto, Sasuke langsung terbangun  
"A-ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Sasu-Teme….. gara-gara kamu pantatku SAAKKIIITTT!" Teriak Naruto tepat ditelinga Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke harus kerumah sakit untuk memeriksa telinganya. Jadilah 3 hari Naruto tak bisa berjalan dan Sasuke dengan senang hati mau menemani Naruto.

**_3 Bulan kemudian_**

Pagi yang begitu tenang sampai tiba-tiba…

"HOEK HOEK HOEK" Naruto sudah 2 hari ini muntah-muntah dipagi hari keadaan ini sudah cukup membuat Sasuke yang keren bin ganteng ini panik.  
"Hari ini, kamu tidak usah kesekolah Dobe. Liat keadaanmu, lebih memburuk dibandingkan kemarin" ujar Sasuke masih mengurut-urut leher Naruto

"Aku tidak apa-apa Teme" Naruto berusaha menyakinkan Sasuke  
"Tidak ada penolakan, hari ini kamu tidak usah kesekolah. Aku akan panggilkan dokter" Sasuke langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon dokter pribadinya

_Skip_

"Jadi, bagaimana? Naru sakit apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit cemas  
"Selamat tuan muda"  
"Selamat untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung, tunangannya sakit malah dikasih selamat  
"Selamat, sebentar lagi tuan muda akan menjadi seorang ayah"  
"Ma-maksud dokter, Naruto hamil?" Sasuke memastikan  
"Benar tuan muda"

Sasuke langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto  
"Terima kasih Dobe, kamu memberiku hadiah yang terbaik"

FIN

Huaaahhh akhirnya selesai juga, endingnya jadi gaje deh.  
terima kasih ya buat yang udh ngasih ripiu, ngefollow cerita ini, sama ngejadiin favorite, terimaksih juga buat para reader yang udah baca fic ini.  
maaf ya Roku g pinter bikin lemon, bikin jus lemon super aseem itu ssuussaahhnya pake banget  
Selamat ulang tahun buat Sasu-Teme mesum. \(w)/

Kita ketemu difanfic selanjutnya ya…..


End file.
